Electrical switch assemblies of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,206 include a pair of dielectric cover members which are secured together to enclose a plurality of contact members and a cam member. This particular switch is a binary codable dual in-line package switch for use on a printed circuit board. Certain ones of the contact members are fixed and others have movable contact arms engageable by selectively located lobes along the camshaft of the cam member and deflected against contact sections of the fixed contacts to complete particular circuits. The cam member has an indicator actuation surface accessible through apertures in the cover members for manual rotation to a desired angular position to encode the switch by selectively opening and closing the appropriate circuits. Each of the contact members has a post portion extending outwardly of the assembly to electrically connect with a circuit path of a printed circuit board such as by insertion into a plated throughhole or socket of the board. The cover members are secured together by bonding where the contact post portions exit the switch to provide an environmentally sealed and bonded package.
It is desired to provide a latching system for the cover members of such a switch in order to secure the assembly together to assure that the assembly remains intact during bonding and/or sealing, and remains intact and sealed during handling and in-service use of the switch.